Non (Superman)
Non is an enemy of Superman. He was portrayed in the films Superman: The Movie and Superman II by Jack O'Halloran. In most depictions, he's mainly a silent type, and a strongman. Along with Ursa, he fills out the Zod Trio, a trio of Zod and his disciples. Non is a Kryptonian grunt. Character history Non initially appeared in the first two Superman films, Superman: The Movie and Superman II. At the beginning of Superman, Non is one of the three Kryptonian criminals on trial, along with General Zod and Ursa, for their attempted coup against the Kryptonian government. The three are sentenced to be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. They are cast into the Phantom Zone portal shortly before the planet Krypton is destroyed. Non is the most docile of the three, not even having the ability to speak, though he occasionally whines and moans. Non's name is not actually spoken at any time during the film: Jor-El refers to him as being "as without thought as is without voice". In Superman II, a hydrogen bomb that Superman hurls into space destroys the Phantom Zone portal, allowing the three to escape. When they reach Earth, they discover that, due to their Kryptonian physiology, the Earth's yellow sun gives them each the same powers as Superman. Non favors his strength above any other and early on has trouble engaging his heat vision, and when he does it is significantly weaker than that of his companions, however, as he later uses it to alter one of the busts on Mount Rushmore to resemble his own face it can be assumed he has mastered or at least gained greater control over it. Non mainly acts as a henchman to General Zod, who uses his power to overtake the U.S. Army and force the President of the United States to give control to him. Superman leads General Zod, Non and Ursa to his Fortress of Solitude, where he decided to rid them of their powers, taking Lois Lane and Lex Luthor with them. He reversed the machine which took his powers earlier in the film (by manipulating the rays of the red sun of Krypton), in order that he live with Lois as a mortal, and told Lex that the machine would rid them of their powers. Lex couldn't resist a chance to double cross Superman, and told them. However, because Superman knew full well that Lex wold falter and betray him, he took the liberty of reversing the molecular chamber, so the rays affected those on the outside of the chamber, where he is kept safe, stripping Zod, Non and Ursa of their powers. Zod then tells Superman to kneel before him, which he does and dispatches Zod and Ursa is punched by Lois. Non, being the stupid one, falls into one of the pits, made to resemble those on Krypton, as he tries to fly at Superman, basically killed himself. The fate of the film version of Non varies depending upon which version of Superman II is viewed. The original theatrical release and the 2006 re-edited version Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut both suggest that he most likely fallen to his death. But in the Richard Donner cut, the three supervillains are shown re-imprisoned into the Phantom Zone when Superman rotates the Earth backwards, which means that they (including Non) don't actually die after all. A deleted scene from the film, reinstated in some TV broadcasts, shows Non being taken into custody by the Alaskan police. In Smallville he is referred to as Nam-Ek. Category:Male Characters Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman 1 Characters Category:Superman 2 Characters